


Gattler blooper

by Silverfox



Series: Both or Neither Scenes [3]
Category: Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox/pseuds/Silverfox
Summary: I wrote this scene for Fire or Ice and had almost finished it before I realised ... Gattler wasn't anywhere near the planet at the time.





	Gattler blooper

**Author's Note:**

> If you've already read the actual scene in Fire or Ice you'll notice this one uses the word partner in place of companion. I went back and forth between the two several times while planning and writing the fic.

-It doesn't.- said Gattler.

-So what's the difference?- Jesse asked. -Do you know the Fleshling word?-

Gattler thought about it.

-No.- he said finally. -I only know that I have lots of friends. You're my friend.- Jesse flinched. -Jean Claude's my friend. Point's my friend. But only Razzle's my partner. Usually you have only one of those, though when you get promoted or change dorms for some other reason sometimes you end up having one in each dorm.-

-So the partner has to be a dorm mate?- Jesse asked.

-Not always, but he usually is. You end up feeling rather lost and lonely when he isn't.- Razzle supplied. -That's why I decided to claim you despite all the problems it would bring.-

Jesse glared at him.

-Oh don't give me that look. I didn't want to have to teach an already half grown puppy the basics of pack life that every pack-born wolf knows long before he's weaned. It was clear you were going to be a handful, but Jean Claude had set his heart on you and ... well, I've gone though times without a partner. I wanted him to find one so when you started to hang around ...- he shrugged. -All in all you were actually less troublesome than I'd feared.-

-Nightmares and ... Yuma and all?- Jesse asked.

-Nightmares and Yuma and bringing down Orat's wrath on the whole pack and all.- Razzle confirmed. -Which is not permission to get us into any more trouble.-

-Alright.- Jesse said thinking it better to return to the original topic. -So there's usually only one, he's preferably in the same dorm, but doesn't have to be. It has nothing to do with marriage and apparently you don't have sex with him either?-

Gattler coughed. Razzle roared with laughter. Jean Claude stared.

-Well, the way Iktrz first described it I thought he meant to ask me whether I'd had a girlfriend.-

Now they were all laughing. Except for Gattler.

-Just to make it perfectly clear. Razzle and I both have wives at home. He even has kids.-


End file.
